


in living color

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: By the end of the Final Time tour, Ohno needs some R&R… Arashi-style.





	in living color

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Years of practice and hard work has brought him to this point, the right now where he can perform flawlessly with little concentration. Or energy, Ohno mentally amends as he finds himself drifting through the rest of the concert on autopilot. It’s not that out of the ordinary for him to just lose himself in his thoughts or the music, but he’s usually not this tired and worn-out.

“Riida is getting old,” Nino teases him after the last encore, even though Nino isn’t that much younger.

Ohno says nothing because he’s already half asleep. In the trusted care of his bandmates, he knows he’ll be taken somewhere safe. Nino’s voice may be in his ear, but he’s being carried over Aiba’s shoulder while Jun gently rubs his back.

Being with these guys for so long has led him to be able to tell them apart solely by their touch. They would laugh at him if he told them, but he feels their color behind his eyes with every brush of their fingers or whisper of breath. Like right now, the hand on his back glows in purple while a cloud of orange lingers by his ear and he’s laying on a field of green. Even though he doesn’t feel any red, he knows that Sho is nearby. In front of them, leading them in lieu of Ohno.

He’s deposited on a very soft bed, orange fingers pushing his hair out of his face. “Do you really feel okay?” Nino asks, sounding concerned. “We can get you some medicine.”

“‘m fine,” Ohno mumbles, turning onto his side and discovering Nino right in front of him. It’s an instinct, the way he reaches out for him and pulls him close, wrapping an arm around him and feeling all of the orange racing towards him at once, mixing naturally with his blue.

Nino chuckles as he hugs Ohno back and leans their foreheads together. “I am not a pillow.”

“Sure you are,” Ohno replies, squeezing Nino as tight as he can, keeping the orange right where it is.

Some green starts to seep in as Aiba crawls behind him, his grin pressed into Ohno’s shoulder blade. “Riida will sweat to death if he sleeps fully-clothed!”

“I don’t think it’s possible to sweat to death,” Sho speaks up from across the room, the promising red taunting Ohno’s blue and making him reach out for it. Out of all of the colors, red is the one he feels the least, which of course only makes him want to feel it more.

Ohno is maneuvered around as Aiba and Nino strip him, leaving him in shorts and a lot more comfortable as the recycled air of the room cools his skin. He ends up on his back with a strong sense of purple hovering over him, which actually has him opening his eyes to see if that’s really how it is.

He looks up into Jun’s face, which seems to be scrutinizing his. “I don’t think he has a fever,” Jun says quietly. “Just very low on energy.”

Inwardly Ohno agrees, but before he can nod there is a finger trailing down the center of his chest, leaving a bright green wake.

“His skin is so hot,” Aiba whispers, making patterns in the thin layer of sweat on Ohno’s belly. “What should we do?”

Lips press against Ohno’s forehead and he’s flooded with purple, his hands reaching up to grab onto the fabric of Jun’s shirt. “No fever,” he diagnoses again. “But his energy level just went up.”

Aiba chuckles, the deep vibrations forcing more of his green in. “I think I have an idea.”

Nino beats him, the comfortable orange shining amongst the other colors as he presses his lips to Ohno’s, kissing him softly and lazily like they’ve done it a million times before. It kind of feels like they have, the familiarity of Nino pulling him towards him. Ohno wonders if Nino can feel his blue at all.

Purple and green cover his body, Aiba on his neck and Jun on his stomach, both demanding Ohno’s attention while Nino keeps it claimed. Ohno’s body doesn’t know what to do, who to lean towards, just settles for squirming in all directions as all four of their colors start to weave together.

Something is missing, however, a very important something that has Ohno distracted. Nino reluctantly lets him go, but instead of rolling his head towards Aiba he stares through his closed eyelids at the red lingering in the distance.

“Sho-chan,” Aiba coos. “Riida needs all of us.”

The mattress dips with added weight, the wavering red coming closer and closer until the green moves behind Ohno, lifting him up, and finally the red touches his chin. Shaky fingers gently turn his head, the unfamiliar color joining the others as Sho tentatively kisses him.

Ohno thinks that he has the strength to do anything right now, perform ten more concerts as long as he gets to keep his eyes closed and feel his bandmates like this. Sho gasps in his mouth as Aiba goes for his belt, only struggling a little bit when Nino nudges them apart to tug off his shirt.

The sound of clothes hitting the floor is vaguely recognized by Ohno, including the last of his, but most of all he feels the other colors interact with each other. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to see Nino and Jun kissing, or Aiba’s hand squeezing Sho’s ass. Green has never been brighter than the feeling of Aiba hard behind him, rocking a little into his back as he breathes harshly into Ohno’s neck. When Sho falls against him, Ohno feels him too and moans shamelessly, licking his way further into Sho’s mouth that is most welcomed and reciprocated.

Slick purple fingers dance up the inside of his thigh at the same time orange lips drag down his chest, and Ohno feels no remorse in spreading his legs in anticipation. He doesn’t even realize how hard he is until he’s in Nino’s mouth, abandoning Sho’s to toss his head back on Aiba’s shoulder and moan again.

Aiba’s kiss is all tongue and Ohno doesn’t mind, can’t really do much more than that as Jun teases him with the tips of his fingers until Ohno’s blue is fighting back. His hips roll in search of Jun’s touch, and he can almost see Jun’s satisfied smirk at the way Ohno wants it.

Purple and orange braid together; when Nino cries out around Ohno’s length, Ohno knows it’s because Jun is touching both of them in the same way. Playing them together, making their bodies move in sync. It’s not much longer before Nino lets Ohno fall from his lips and immediately straddles his waist, slowly sinking down on him as the orange surrounds him.

Ohno’s hips continue to move by Jun’s direction, the gentle caress of his sensitive gland keeping him pushing up into Nino. Nino arches his back, leaning against Jun for support as he starts to bounce up and down from the force of Ohno’s thrusts.

He automatically reaches out for Aiba and Sho, wanting all of their colors. One hand finds Aiba’s hair while the other wraps around Sho’s cock, the green and red pushing through the others much like the way Jun is slowly pushing through the resistance of Ohno’s body.

Nino helpfully holds Ohno’s legs up while Aiba swallows his noises and Sho grunts into his collarbone. Orange and purple and green and red, all working together to bring out the blue. A peek through squinted eyes show Jun and Nino kissing sloppily, his blue faintly visible in both of them as Jun slowly rocks forward with a firm grip on Nino’s hips to pull him down at the same time. A little green shows through as Aiba reaches around Ohno to take Nino in hand, making him bite down on Jun’s bottom lip and tighten around Ohno.

Sho continues to push into Ohno’s hand, which Ohno doesn’t even need to move as Sho gets more desperate, thrusting like he’s inside someone and directing his sharp breaths right into Ohno and Aiba’s kiss.

“Sho-chan,” Aiba whispers. “Wait for me.”

Ohno ends up flat on his back again as Aiba relocates, still flicking his tongue against Ohno’s as he squeezes between Sho and Ohno and lays halfway on Ohno’s chest. Green and red come together as Sho’s weight joins Aiba’s, covering Aiba’s back with his entire body as he slips inside him, both of them holding onto Ohno while Sho’s groans are now muffled by Aiba’s hair.

He feels them all, all five of their colors glowing brightly as they get close. Ohno reaches for Aiba’s cock to find Sho’s hand already there, stroking him in time with his thrusts and grabbing onto Ohno’s shoulder to keep some sort of contact. Ohno hears Nino moan and feels him start to let go, constricting around him in a way that has him struggling to push through it while Jun speeds up his own efforts.

Aiba’s next, his whole body shuddering as he holds onto Ohno and kisses him harder, his noises becoming more shrill as Sho bites down on his neck and stills. Ohno has to let go of them and stretch his arms over his head to stop from crashing into the headboard with the way Jun’s slamming into him. Nino stays right where he is, continuing to ride out his orgasm with Ohno deep inside him, and Ohno actively rocks his hips upwards the last few times until he feels himself explode in a rainbow of colors.

Jun comes with him, collapsing on Nino’s back as they both detach themselves from Ohno and fall to the side, Jun landing right on top of Nino and curling up like it’s supposed to be that way.

“I am not a pillow,” Nino says again, and Jun ignores him.

Aiba’s body is still trembling as he lifts his head to kiss Ohno properly. “Riida is more genki now, yeah?”

Ohno squirms, trying to get the feeling back in his legs with all of the weight on top of him. “Riida is tired,” he replies.

One arm falls around Nino and Jun while the other embraces Aiba and Sho, and strangely enough he feels more like a leader than before.

“Riida’s blue is back,” Nino mumbles, and with the sleepy affirmative grunts from the others, Ohno wonders why he ever doubted their understanding.


End file.
